Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Special Snowfall
by Wild Nature
Summary: Eizou is getting ready to celebrate the holidays. But feeling sad that Duchess Nerthus won't get to experience the wonder of snow, she convinces Jaro to help her to give Nerthus a Xmas surprise.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Snowfall

Eizou looked to the stars, seeing the freefalling snow cascading lightly to the frozen grounds. She looked over her shoulder as her brothers romped gleefully, Kakushi hitting them at various points to get their attention for battle.

Eizou looked back up to the skies, the pale luminous clouds slowly drifting away to reveal a shining moon. And she smiled.

Until she felt the cold smack of ice against the base of her neck, trailing down into her overcoat. "YOU LITTLE!" She turned with a yell. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kakushi just stuck his tongue as Boya and Chuukou sniggered. "Can't you do anything better?"

"Nope," Kakushi had reformatted a new snowball. "Come on! This is fun!"

It took a moment before the siblings all separated and then began to throw at each other. The air was soon full of whizzing clumps as shrieks of laughter and howls of surprised strikes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duchess Nerthus paced the room, peeking into Pomona and finding her still fast reading something about a holiday or other. She was curious but Pomona had shooed her out with a grin.

Njord attempted earlier to enter only to find himself in front of a locked door after being rudely shoved out.

"She said she was working on teaching us a new.. tradition," Duchess Nerthus said finally.

Njord sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Aye, we have enough of those, don't you think?"

"She says it makes people very happy," she pointed out.

"Anything can make people happy," Njord continued to grumble.

"Oh? Doesn't your daughter's smile make you happy?"

"Of course!"

"And mine?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But your smile doesn't make others happy. It's a... required taste."

"REQUIRED TASTE?" He glowered. "My lady but I am insulted!"

"Exactly!" She clapped her hands. "But Pomona says that this holiday will make EVERYONE happy. Not selected people, but all of us to bring together."

"We can certainly use that," Njord looked out the window, up at the dimming skies of artificial night slowly claiming their world.

"She even said that it rained something called.. snow."

"My, my Lady, you've been learning a lot. Don't just go forgetting us now," Njord said gently.

"Oh, don't be so worrisome! I haven't forgotten anything! But I thought we should do something to make this season a bit more stand-outing."

"Stand.. outing?"

"Yes!" She flounced past him. "Come on!"

He rolled his eyes as he glanced at the door with a small smile. "Let's see how things pan out, eh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple lay on his back, his legs kicking at the air in front of him. The clear sky blue was startling to him as the sun blazed. But the air was crisp and cool, the snow collecting in his fur as he wiggled. He finally flipped himself up and studied his masterpiece.

"Not quite," Eizou said finally, with a tiny grin.

"Not even a little?"

"Dogs can't make snow angels very well," she said apologetically, the grin not quite gone.

Eizou was decked out in layers of clothing. She was home for the holidays for about two weeks and was planning on spending it peacefully. Of course, she wasn't sure how well that would patter out. She was still worried about Henshou and Void was still out there, eventually causing havoc. But she wished, more than ever, just for a moment of peace, just so she could think a little better.

Apple sat at her feet. She had made him a scarf that he proudly wore, even if Kakushi burst out laughing at him.

"What's a big guy like you wearing that?" He teased.

Apple merely marched on. "It was a labor of love! Worth everything!"

Eizou snorted. "Just for that, Kakushi, you're not getting from me!"

"Not like you could afford anything," Kakushi stuck out his tongue as Eizou sighed noisily.

"You're so mean!"

"Ah ha! And the truth comes out!"

She left him boasting to himself as she looked out the window, seeing the faint outline of the moon.

"Apple? Does Nerthus know of Christmas?"

"The Dead Moon Realm celebrate holidays a bit similar to ours but they do not know of ours as you do. In fact," he sat back on his haunches. "I'm sure they wouldn't care."

"Now you say that as if you know what I was thinking."

"What do you want, Eizou? To give Duchess Nerthus a present?"

"Something simple!" Eizou said hurriedly. "Like a small bout of snow?"

"Whatever for?"

"She told me once before how beautiful and real the Earth is. The moon is dead and everything must be made either genetically or magically. But they cannot even have it rain that often, rather than make it snow! Just a little bit so they know what it's like!"

"Well, firstly, it's impossible. Secondly, it's not doable. Thirdly, the people of the Dead Moon Realm could care less!"

"Augh!" She threw up her hands in annoyance. "Come on! Did you see her face?"

"Ever think it was you that made her happy?" But Apple was now talking to deaf ears as Eizou stomped away. "HEY!"

"Jaro? JARO!" She shouted. He was sleeping in Kakushi's room, on an cot that he didn't quite fit."How can you sleep like that?"

He opened a groggy eye. "Eh? Oh, it's easy," he yawned. "You get used to it anyways."

"Tell me, what magic can you do?"

"At the moment, not much. I gave up a lot when I took to wandering. Why?"

"Can you make it snow?"

"I'm not God," he resettled himself back in the cot, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"I'm serious!" She grabbed the hem. "Come on! Please answer!"

"A little," he said groggily.

"Perfect! On Christmas Eve, we'll go to the Dead Moon Realm and.." His eyes widened as she continue to talk and leave.

"Wa..wait...aminute!" He began hurriedly, struggling to get up. But he made a trap for himself as he fell facefirst. "Ouch..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Pomona and Eizou together in conspiring notes was discerning for both Apple and Jaro. "Well? You going to do as she's going to ask?" Apple addressed Jaro.

Jaro was fiddling with his fingers. "Eh, what harm could it do?"

"Maybe you should talk to her Duchess."

"But that would ruin the surprise."

They were quiet. "Oh come on! It can be labeled as a miracle," Apple suggested.

The two jumped as Pomona's voice rang out. "Oh Jaro! Rumor has it you can make it snow."

"Only a little bit," he answered through clenched teeth.

"How about over a person?" Eizou suggested. "We talked it over and since we don't want to give people heart attacks or anything of such."

The girls stood there as Jaro and Apple glanced at each other. Jaro visibly relaxed. "Fine. When?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pomona left behind a book on the holiday called Christmas and it wasn't hard for Duchess Nerthus to begin a ritual of giving and receiving presents on a certain important day. But when Nerthus found a note on her bed from Pomona, she was expecting another list of instructions for the holiday, not the unusual request.

"And she wants what?" Njord asked finally after Nerthus finished reading the letter.

"For me to meet in the gardens, alone, at midnight tonight."

"Alone? Are you sure it's from her?"

"It's her handwriting," Nerthus began.

"At least let me be there," he implored.

"Your wife.."

"Will completely understand. It has been my family's honor to protect you. My ancestors have done so and I must keep in step with them. Our loved ones would be understanding!"

"Fine..." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind whatsoever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eizou felt winded, landing on the cold ground of the outer reaches of the Dead Moon Realm. She was dressed in her fuku, unable to come to the moon unless as such. Apple had stayed home as Pomona and Jaro joined her. "So!" She took a step and keelhauled to the side. "Augh.."

"You need more practice," Pomona offered.

"Oh shush!" Eizou flushed.

They began to walk, Pomona leading the way.

"This is really nice of you," Eizou whispered to Jaro.

"Wasn't exactly in my qualifications," he answered through tight lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You mean something!"

"Shh!" He pulled her into his side, talking softly. "How is she to know that this is from you?"

Eizou smiled. "Here, give her this."

He took the letter, taped together. "Just.. this?"

"Yep."

"Won't even go see her?"

"No... Not today. I don't feel.. ready."

Jaro left it at that.

Duchess Nerthus stood poised, ready for any single startle. Njord sat against the base of a tree and he could've sworn he heard a familiar giggle.

"Ready?" Eizou whispered to Jaro. He nodded and brought his fingers to his lips, spreading them outward as he blew once, then twice, a offwhite mist forming as the air crystallized.

They soon heard the gasp as Duchess Nerthus looked up, seeing the strange bits of white falling softly.

"What the!" Njord was on his feet, pressing his back to the tree, using a free hand to feebly grab at the Duchess. "Please, for God's sake, get over here"  
But she opened her arms, laughing as she felt the soft drips of wetness melt on impact of her skin. "It's just... water, Njord."

Njord looked less soothed. "Aye.."

She heard a flap just to the side of her head as she turned and saw a letter falling near her. She picked it up and recognized Pomona's letter.

"Dear Nerthus,

I'm having Pomona write for me as you wouldn't be able to read my language. I was confused about that but she explained that you had a different writing style and so I asked for her help.

I hope you enjoyed the show of what's called snow. I remembered how happy you were on Earth and I thought you should see something wonderful. Consider it a present from me to you.

Sincerely, Eizou."

Duchess Nerthus looked up and silhouetted against the white mist of the now fading snow, she could make out Shadow Moon standing, watching her with smile.

And with a wave, the three left for their return on Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure she loved it!" Apple said warmly as Eizou watched her twin brothers fight over who opened a present next.

"That's it! Here, Eizou," Hanshou smiled warmly at her daughter. "This is from... Ah.." Hanshou didn't answer it as she eyed the writing. "I... can't read it."

"Ohh.. mysterious," Kakushi crackled.

Eizou ignored him as she opened the box slowly. She found a perfectly round gem attached to a delicate chain of extreme design. "It's a necklace.."

"A rather expensive necklace," Kokei fretted.

"There's a piece of paper.." Jaro pointed out quietly.

Badly written but legible enough was the words - Merry Christmas, Sister.

Eizou smiled. "Oh, it's from Nerthus.."

She smiled only brighter, pulling the necklace to her. She studied it for a moment before she clasped it on. "Pretty, isn't it?" She asked Apple, leaning over to him.

"Yes and made with much love. It's breathtaking," Jaro agreed, his hand carefully touching the necklace.

"I believe she was referring to me," Apple said dryly.

"I was merely stating what you were going to!"

"I may be your familiar but our minds do not think alike!"

"And I just want you two to know, that I appreciate the both of you," Eizou worked herself between them, roping her arms around their shoulders clumsy, leaning heavily on Apple's side as he was far more shorter. "And that I wish you peace on Earth and a happy holidays!"

The two glanced each other. "We're sorry. We won't argue like that again." Jaro offered.

"Until after New Year's."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Apple readjusted himself. "We have more presents to open! Come on!"

Eizou found her thoughts roaming as she held the gem in her hand. She exited, needing a private moment to herself. She felt her fingers brush something slightly jutting out and she pressed it.

The gem became alit and then a hologram, revealing a much younger Duchess. She began to sing softly, a song not in any language Eizou was used to but it was comforting tune, akin to a sweet lullaby but it brought for a strength in Eizou.

Eizou had made the resolution to do what she could to save the world. She wasn't sure how and when but at that moment, all of that and any other worries fled her mind as she looked up at the clearing skies, the waning moon shining the silver light, setting of its own version of heaven on Earth, a white halo reflected warmly as the world celebrated a holiday of love and joy. 


End file.
